Young Love Comes To Mind
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: When Mandark hypnotizes Lee Lee to become a spy for Dexter, this begins to start backfiring when Dexter and Lee Lee start to awake some feelings they never felt before. Will Mandark succeed in taking over the world, or will Dexter, once again, beat his rival at his own game and fall for the girl? Dexter x Lee Lee
1. Kidnapping Begins

Here's something slightly different... it's a Dexter's Laboratory story! Now, I'm just testing the waters on this one, but hopefully, you guys will like it. Fingers crossed. Anyway, I don't own Dexter's Laboratory, which belongs to Cartoon Network and Genndy Tartakovsky! I got this idea after I was looking through Deviantart! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Dexter's house, deep behind the bookshelf in Dexter's room, in a large laboratory, Dexter was sighing in relief as he was examining his newest invention.

"Ah, at last, my greatest invention is complete!" Dexter smiled as he examined his brand new robot. He pulled out a remote and pushed the button as the robot activated.

"Greetings, I am Sneak-Bot 1.0. I am at your services!" The robot smiled.

"Success!" Dexter smiled. "Now to see what I can use..."

Dexter then went over to his computer as he said, "Computer, activate all the hidden feeds on every angle of the house... and put in Mandark's house, for good measure."

"Activating." Dexter's computer said as the screen switched on and all angles of the house, including Mandark's house, were shown on there.

"Hmmm..." Dexter paused as he looked around at Mandark's place. "I haven't heard ANYTHING from Mandark in a couple of months now... that usually means he's up to no good... wonder what he's up to..."

"Dexter, there are four break-ins into your-" Dexter's computer started.

"In a minute, Computer, I'm planning my seeds on what Mandark is up to..." Dexter paused. "Ah, perfect! I can use my sneak-bot to infiltrate Mandark's lab and spy on him so that way, I'll know exactly what he is up to!"

Dexter chuckled a little bit evilly to himself... then calmed himself as he said, "Now, what was that about a break-in, Computer?"

His eyes widened as soon as he heard three girlish giggles. "Oh no..." Dexter then turned around and started running.

* * *

Unknown to Dexter himself, the black haired Mandark was hiding near the lab himself as he was using his binoculars, hidden from sight, as he chuckled to himself. "Yes, Dexter, you just try your robots..."

Mandark then heard some girlish giggles... one particular giggle caught his attention as he turned his binoculars around and spotted the girl of his dreams. "Dee Dee..."

Mandark then sighed. "If only you were mine to behold, if only you would willfully obey an order, if only..."

Mandark paused and smirked. "If... only..."

He smiled evilly as he started to run out of the lab.

* * *

Inside the lab, three girls, around the same age and wearing the same outfits, only different colors, were poking and prodding the Sneak-Bot!

"Oooo... I wonder what Dexter plans to do with this!" Dee Dee, the girl in pink and blonde hair, smiled.

"Dexter is amazing at what he does..." Lee Lee, the Asian girl in green and short black hair, gave a warm giggle.

"I have to admit, it is one big machine." Mee Mee, the African American girl in purple and puffy brown hair, pointed out in amazement.

"Please do not poke or prod Sneak-Bot 1.0." The Sneak-Bot said in a monotone voice.

Dee Dee then smiled as she looked over and noticed a button. "Ooooo... what does THIS button do?"

"DEE DEE, NO!"

Too late as Dee Dee pushed the button, and as Dexter came over, he slowed down, angrily as he sarcastically said, "And of course, she pushes the button."

The robot started to shake and whir as Dee Dee, Mee Mee, Lee Lee and Dexter slowly started to back away, Dexter started to yell, "She's going to blow!"

The four then jumped behind a metallic structure as the robot's head exploded, then fell to the ground as oil leaked.

As soon as that was over, Dexter glared at the girls. "Dee Dee, how many times do I have to tell you, when you have your friends over, you do your OWN things with your friends!"

"Aw, Dex, I was bored, and Lee Lee and Mee Mee wanted to visit your lab to see what you were-" Dee Dee started.

"I don't care! We had an agreement on this sort of thing!" Dexter frowned. "Dee Dee, get out of my laboratory, and take your stupid friends with you!"

Dee Dee frowned as she started to walk off. "Okay, fine! I don't need your lab! Mee Mee, Lee Lee and I can have fun on my own! Come on, girls!"

Mee Mee nodded as she started to follow Dee Dee, Lee Lee started to hesitate as she started to follow... before looking back at Dexter, a little sad, before going on her way.

* * *

"Dee Dee, do you ever consider that maybe you're going too far with the whole 'annoying your little brother thing'?" Mee Mee asked Dee Dee as they were almost out of the lab.

"Nah, Dexter's always cool with this." Dee Dee smiled. "Besides, we have a system. I come in, I destroy some of his lab, he orders me out, the cycle repeats. It's always been like this..."

"I don't know, Dee Dee... if I had a little brother, I'd respect him and his space if I needed to..." Lee Lee looked up to Dee Dee as Mee Mee nodded in agreement.

"Well..." Dee Dee laughed. "It's not like Dexter is smart! Yes, he can be smart, but he also has his moments of stupidity..."

"Almost like you?" Lee Lee asked.

"Hey!" Dee Dee glared at Lee Lee. "I'm not stupid!"

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lee Lee rolled her eyes. "You're clearly the smart one of the group!"

Lee Lee frowned as she started to walk off. "I need a moment to think..."

Dee Dee and Mee Mee just watched in confusion as Dee Dee said, "Lee Lee..."

"Dee Dee, you better just let her be. She needs some time to think..." Mee Mee assured her friend.

Dee Dee paused, then nodded.

* * *

Outside Dexter's Laboratory, next to the bookcase, Mandark smiled as he overheard footsteps coming this way. "Here she comes..."

As soon as the door opened up, Mandark immediately put the sack over the girl's head. "Gotcha!"

He tied the sack up and quickly snuck out of the house as he started to run off, the girl in the sack was starting to struggle and scream as Mandark laughed. "Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha! Yes, my beloved, you're in my arms now!"

* * *

Pretty soon, inside Mandark's own laboratory, Mandark gave a smirk as the sack was starting to struggle. "Don't worry, my love, you will see that you and I deserve each..."

Mandark opened the sack... to reveal Lee Lee screaming and flailing her hands around as Mandark backed away in shock. "Wait a minute, you're not Dee Dee! You're one of her friends!"

Lee Lee glared at Mandark as she frowned. "And I've heard of you from Dee Dee! You're the creepy guy that stalks Dexter and Dee Dee!"

"Now, stalking is a STRONG word..." Mandark started.

"You better let me go, right now!" Lee Lee said, furious as she clenched her hands in fury. "You ever seen an angry Asian girl? They fight pretty well!"

Mandark screamed as he pushed a button. "Guards, hold her down!"

A lot of robots, more advanced than Dexter's technology, came rolling in with rope as one of them grabbed Lee Lee and tied her up, hands, feet and body.

"You unhand me, you-" Lee Lee started before somebody gagged her. "Mmph, mmph, mmph!"

"Put her on the metal bench and keep her there!" Mandark ordered as the robot obeyed, tying her down to the bench.

Mandark frowned as he said, "Curse my mistake! How could I have been so dumb! I could have looked to see if it was Dee Dee, but no, I assume she goes first and I grab her! Oh well, at least it wasn't Dexter..."

Mandark frowned. "But still, he mustn't know my new plans for mind controlling the universe! It would put a damper on my plans..."

Mandark then snapped his fingers. "Perhaps if I were to send a spy over to distract Dexter, I would have the world, no problem!"

Mandark sighed. "But Dexter will KNOW if I send in a robot that wasn't his... I need someone that can willfully spy for me..."

Mandark then noticed Lee Lee trying to struggle her way out as Mandark gave a smirk. "Hmmmm..."

Mandark marched over to Lee Lee, who looked pretty scared. "Say, Lee Lee, you look like a nice girl. How about you try doing a little distracting my rival for me..."

Lee Lee glared at Mandark angrily, but at the same time, she seemed scared.

"Oh and before you answer..." Mandark smiled as he pushed a button as a small gun like structure appeared, aiming it on her head. "I'm afraid you don't have much of a choice."

Lee Lee's eyes widened, scared as she tried to get herself out... but it was no use as Mandark pushed a button, and started to laugh maniacally. "Ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!"

"Mmph, mmph!" Lee Lee tried to muffle a scream for help, but it was pretty much useless as the gun charged up.

"Let's see how my first test of mind control does..." Mandark smiled as the gun fired a beam right at Lee Lee's head.

Lee Lee tried to fight it... but it all became pretty useless as her eyes started to glaze over...

As soon as the beam disappeared, Mandark turned to his robots. "Guards, untie her."

The robots obeyed as Lee Lee dropped to the ground, coughing a bit.

"Arise, slave." Mandark ordered.

Lee Lee obediently did so as she said, "Yes, Master Mandark. I am at your command..."

Mandark continued laughing evilly as he knew his plan was going to succeed. Now to begin Dexter's downfall...

* * *

And there's the first chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	2. Let Lee Lee Prove Her Worth

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Outside Dexter's house, Dee Dee and Mee Mee were setting up their next game as Dee Dee smiled. "Okay, as soon as Lee Lee finds us, we'll start playing!"

"You said it!" Mee Mee giggled a bit, putting down their pony dolls. Mee Mee smiled as she saw Lee Lee walking back. "Ah, there she comes now! Hey, Lee Lee!"

"We got our Pony Puff Princess set ready if you're..." Dee Dee started before noticing that Lee Lee was walking right past her. "...ready... to play?"

Lee Lee just went inside the house as Mee Mee frowned. "That's strange. She had to have heard us... we were clearly at least two feet next to her."

"Maybe she's still upset..." Dee Dee said.

Mee Mee frowned. "Well, hopefully, she'll recover from it soon."

* * *

Inside the house, upstairs in Dexter's room, Lee Lee was walking towards the door, taking a deep breath. She didn't know why she was here... the last thing she remembered was being strapped into the chair... and afterwards...

* * *

 _Lee Lee's eyes blinked a couple of times as she was looking straight at Mandark. She realized she was out of the chair. Mandark smirked. "So, how do you feel?"_

 _Lee Lee just glared as she kicked Mandark in the groin, causing Mandark to groan as he held his groin area. "Listen, pal, I don't know what you did to me..."_

 _"Nothing." He wheezed._

 _"But you better show me the way out NOW or I will ensure that you don't have children in the future!" Lee Lee glared at Mandark._

 _Mandark gulped as he got up. "Oh, of course! Right this way!"_

 _"Thank you." Lee Lee nodded as she started to follow Mandark._

 _"No, thank you..." Mandark said in a grim tone of voice._

 _Lee Lee didn't know what that meant, but she wasn't going to figure that out..._

* * *

When she arrived back on the street where Dexter and Dee Dee's house were, her first instinct was to go find Dee Dee and Mee Mee and tell them about what was going on... but for some reason, her mind was set on Dexter. She didn't get why Dexter was on her mind. Every time Dexter did come to her mind or she sees him, she always admitted that he was really cute... and much to her chagrin, Dee Dee and Mee Mee would find a way to tease that Lee Lee had a crush on Dexter.

But this morning, with seeing Dexter and Dee Dee and how Dexter was annoyed by Dee Dee's antics, which reached to Mee Mee and Lee Lee by fault, Lee Lee felt really bad for the poor boy. She heard he did have friends... but only to hang out for science conventions or board games, from what Dee Dee told her and Mee Mee about Dexter's little life outside the lab.

Maybe she didn't want Dexter to think she was like Dee Dee... to assure him that just because she and Dee Dee share common interests doesn't mean that she's a clone of his own sister. She wanted to set things straight.

She hesitated as she went over to the bookshelf. Hopefully Dexter hadn't decided to change book passwords yet. She lifted the top, third from the left, bottom, fourth from the right, and middle, seventh from the left. To her relief, the bookcase opened to reveal Dexter's secret laboratory.

She walked in and sighed as she walked around to look. She had to admit, she explored around the lab with Mee Mee and Dee Dee quite a lot, but this was the first time she actually explored the lab on her own. Lee Lee's eyes opened up as she looked pretty interested in the scientific areas. She was truly amazed at everything that went on. She pretty soon came over to the lab animals that were in the other side of the room. She noticed a monkey that was sleeping inside the room. She smiled as she looked at the monkey.

* * *

Dexter was busy working on a new Sneak Bot when he heard his Computer.

"Dexter, another break-in has commenced." Dexter's computer announced.

"Oh no, twice in one day?" Dexter groaned. "I'm still recovering from the first one! Where is she?"

"In the Lab Animals department." Dexter's computer said. "But Dexter-"

"Don't want to hear another word out of you, Computer!" Dexter frowned as he started to run over.

* * *

Lee Lee sighed as she looked up to all the animals, looking around at them. She still remembered her first time exploring the lab, mostly just following Dee Dee around... mainly for fun of course. She was a bit of an animal activist, so she released all of Dexter's lab animals the first time, which Dexter didn't really approve of. Other than that, it was just her running around and having fun, like Dee Dee...

Lee Lee sighed as she looked down. She really felt bad for Dexter, having to put up with Dee Dee, Mee Mee and her...

"Dee Dee, how many times do I-" Dexter said as he started walking, angrily... before stopping to see Lee Lee, just sitting there. "Oh... it's only you, Lee Lee."

Lee Lee's eyes brightened in delight as she turned to Dexter. "You remember my name?"

"How could I not? You're with Dee Dee all the time, you are never apart from her when you walk in the lab." Dexter frowned. "Speaking of my lab, what are you doing in it? And where is Dee Dee and Mee Mee, shouldn't they be with you, unless Dee Dee set you up for this and she's sneaking around my laboratory!"

 _"At least he's not ordering me out... yet..."_ Lee Lee sighed in relief as she turned to Dexter. "Sorry, Dexter. I know you're busy with your projects, I'll leave if you want me to... but actually, I just came in just so I can apologize."

"Apologize?" Dexter raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Yes..." Lee Lee sighed. "Dexter, I know Dee Dee can be an annoying sister. She can be a big annoying friend, but I love her anyway. I'm sure you do too, but even you have to have your space. I understand and respect it. It's just... I don't want you thinking that just because I'm Dee Dee's friend doesn't mean I act like her. I don't mind being Dee Dee's friend, but there are other aspects of my personality that can be explored... if you're willing to think outside the box."

Dexter frowned, looking at Lee Lee. "I don't know, I've always known you as one of Dee Dee's annoying friends, I can't..."

Dexter yelped in surprise as Lee Lee grabbed his hands and went on her knees. "Look, let me prove it. Let me be your lab assistant, just for a day. If you don't want me around, I'll go."

Dexter paused. "Hmmm... I always wanted a good assistant that wasn't an animal or a robot... and the last time I had a lab assistant, it didn't go well..."

Dexter turned to Lee Lee. "You're not going to try and usurp me, are you?"

"No, I won't. I promise you, Dexter, I will obey your every command, and I'll only give you suggestions if you want them." Lee Lee nodded.

"Hmmm... if you're willing to prove it... fine." Dexter said, offering his hand. "Let's see what we can work with."

Lee Lee smiled as she shook his hand back. "Cool!"

* * *

Inside Mandark's lab, Mandark smiled as he was relaxing, watching the cameras inside Dexter's Laboratory that he set up as he watched Dexter and Lee Lee shake hands.

Mandark smiled as he held up a little walkie talkie. "This is going to be... great..."

* * *

Second chapter is done! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	3. Imagination Invention

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Inside Dexter's laboratory, Dexter was up on top of a new invention as he smiled.

"Success!" Dexter smiled as he looked down and called down. "You're going to do what Computer says, right?"

At the bottom, Lee Lee sat down next to a button and nodded. "I hear you, Dexter!"

"Great!" Dexter called.

Lee Lee wanted to ask a question to Dexter, but she decided to save it, because the last thing she wanted was for Dexter to kick her out.

On top, Dexter nodded as he said, "Computer, begin the Mega-Sonic's activation sequence."

"Activating..." Dexter's computer said as Dexter pushed the lever. "Release the acu-pressure."

"Check." Dexter nodded as he loosened up some wheels next to the Mega-Sonic.

"Press Spectro Button for completion in twenty..." Dexter's Computer started.

"Go ahead, Lee Lee!" Dexter called down.

Lee Lee nodded as she pushed the button.

"Mega-Sonic activated." Dexter's Computer said as Dexter smiled as he laughed.

"This is wonderful!" Dexter said as the little ship came up and started riding around a bit before going down to Lee Lee. "You see that? It worked!"

"Wonderful, Dexter." Lee Lee giggled a bit.

Dexter pushed a button as the door opened up. "Well, come on in."

"You... you really don't mind?" Lee Lee asked.

"Well, why not? You have been a pretty useful assistant thus far." Dexter smiled.

Lee Lee smiled as she started to climb inside. As soon as she settled down, she noticed that her legs actually could stretch out. "Wow... it's really quite roomier inside to stretch my legs..."

"I usually plan ahead in case Dee Dee tries to play around in my lab." Dexter explained. "What do you think?"

"Are you kidding?" Lee Lee smiled. "I think it's pretty cool!"

"No kidding?" Dexter gave a raise of an eyebrow. "How about we take this for a spin, then?"

"You're really okay with this?" Lee Lee asked.

"Just relax..." Dexter smiled as he started to go around the lab.

Lee Lee just sighed as she relaxed as Dexter looked over at Lee Lee.

 _"I can hardly believe it."_ Dexter thought. _"Here I am, letting one of Dee Dee's friends hang out with me, and so far, nothing bad has happened. If Lee Lee really does care and appreciate my inventions... she certainly has great taste in science."_

He then heard Lee Lee giggling a bit.

Dexter raised an eyebrow as he asked, "What is so funny, woman?"

"Oh, sorry, Dexter." Lee Lee blushed. "I guess I was thinking of that one time..."

"The one time?" Dexter asked.

"Yeah, you remember. Me and Mee Mee were over for a slumber party with Dee Dee... and you were inside our room, spying on us." Lee Lee giggled. "You were just so cute the way you were being shy around us."

"Oh... yeah." Dexter said, a little embarrassed. "I remember..."

"Aw, I'm sorry, Dex." Lee Lee looked over at Dexter. "We really were trying to make you feel welcome, but..."

"It's not that..." Dexter sighed. "You see, the day you girls were having your slumber party, I was in my lab, watching a small television screen, and I looked over at one of the cameras and you girls... well, you acted like the monkeys that were on my TV screen... and I got curious and my imagination... well..."

"Aw, Dex..." Lee Lee smiled. "It's good of you to have imagination. It's what makes people... people."

"I know..." Dexter said. "But I examined you girls during your little party, before and after I was discovered, and it just felt... well, my imagination went into a little overdrive. When you dressed me as a girl, I thought you were dressing me for human sacrifice. I noted Dee Dee's torn animals and..."

"And you ran off." Lee Lee sighed. "Sounds like somebody doesn't really sleep if their imagination overrides like that..."

"Oh, I sleep... when it's necessary." Dexter explained.

"I'm so sorry, Dex. We were just being... well, girls, you know. Just hanging out, having fun..." Lee Lee sighed.

"Well, it's all water under the bridge now." Dexter sighed. "But you know, it was pretty cute seeing you girls doing your little tribal dance. Something about me liking girl... I mean, I only answered so that I wouldn't tick any of you off, but..."

Lee Lee giggled. "It was a pretty funny sight, saying your favorite animal is girl."

Lee Lee sighed. "But actually, Dexter, after you left, Dee Dee and Mee Mee did that same dance around me."

"Oh?" Dexter blinked. "Why were they dancing around you?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Lee Lee crossed her arms and turned.

"Come on Lee Lee, at least tell me." Dexter begged. "I'll tell you what, I'll show you something special I invented, something that only "I" know of, IF you tell me what Dee Dee and Mee Mee laughed at you about after I left your little slumber party."

"I don't know..." Lee Lee paused... before yelping as she realized Dexter grabbed her hand.

"Lee Lee... do you trust me?" Dexter asked.

Lee Lee paused... as she smiled. "Yes."

Dexter smiled as he started to fly Lee Lee off. "Come on, then, it's time to show off!"

* * *

Dee Dee and Mee Mee waited outside the house as Dee Dee frowned. "Lee Lee hasn't come out of my house in over an hour... I'm starting to get worried..."

"Girl, it's only Lee Lee." Mee Mee explained. "She's tough, she can wait it out..."

Mee Mee frowned as she looked up. "Though she has been gone a little too long... maybe we should check up on her."

"Yeah..." Dee Dee sighed as she started to go in, Mee Mee following. "Besides, it's almost time for lunch."

* * *

Dexter and Lee Lee stopped their Mega Sonic rider next to a safe as Dexter and Lee Lee got off. Lee Lee looked up and noticed a large safe.

"Just a moment..." Dexter said as he started to push some buttons on the door.

* * *

Back inside his laboratory, watching from the cameras, Mandark was laughing as he watched Dexter. "Whatever Dexter has behind that door... I will duplicate it, making it a mass weapon of destruction!"

* * *

Dexter nodded as the safe started to open. Lee Lee's eyes widened in amazement as an entrance way started to open.

"Come on, let's go in." Dexter said as he and Lee Lee walked inside. "And if you look beyond there... here is... an invention I made over an year ago..."

Lee Lee's eyes twinkled as she noticed a nice ballerina figurine. "Whoa... it's so pretty... you invented a ballerina twirler?"

* * *

"What? That's lame!" Mandark frowned.

* * *

"Actually..." Dexter smirked. "If you look closer... think of something else when you're looking at it..."

Lee Lee nodded as she looked at the ballerina twirler... before she knew it, she saw it change shape and form... revealing a pony walking around.

"Wow..." Lee Lee gasped as Dexter chuckled.

* * *

"What?" Mandark rubbed his eyes in shock.

* * *

"Cool..." Lee Lee smiled. "What is it?"

"It's a little something that's still in the experimental stage, no name yet, but basically, if you have this baby in your hands, think of whatever it is you desire, and it's in your arms." Dexter explained as he disarmed the traps as he came closer. As Dexter went close, the pony turned into a wrench, which Dexter grabbed. "Would you like to take hold of this?"

"You're... really okay with this?" Lee Lee asked as Dexter came close.

"Go ahead, take a touch." Dexter said.

Lee Lee walked nervously as Dexter carefully handed the wrench to Lee Lee... before the wrench morphed right into a small kitten in her hands. The kitten then mewled as Lee Lee smiled.

"Aw..." Lee Lee cooed.

"It's truly based on desires... and emotions for something or someone." Dexter explained as Lee Lee handed the kitten back to Dexter, once again, it transformed into a wrench as he held it. "For example, when I hold it, science is a natural... but when you're holding it... I guess animals is what you desire."

"You might say that." Lee Lee blushed a little.

"Yeah..." Dexter sighed. "But again, it's in the experimental stage, so it's not quite ready for work yet..."

Dexter put the wrench back as he and Lee Lee walked out. "Computer, arm the traps."

"Yes, Dexter." The Computer said as Dexter and Lee Lee walked out of the safe, causing the traps and the door closing behind him... but not before Lee Lee took one last sneak peek as the wrench started to morph into something else. She didn't quite catch it, but she was sure she saw... no way.

"Anyway..." Dexter said as he and Lee Lee walked back in the Mega Sonic and started to float off. "I showed you my secret, now you tell me yours."

"Oh... uh, well..." Lee Lee blushed. "When you left... I sort of mentioned to Dee Dee and Mee Mee that you were... really cute."

"Is that all?" Dexter looked up.

"Yeah..." Lee Lee blush became bigger. "They seem to think that I had this crush on you or something. It was sort of a girl thing."

Dexter laughed a bit. "Yeah, now that's silly!"

"Yeah!" Lee Lee laughed as she and Dexter hugged. "I mean, you and me?"

Both of them giggled a bit as they kept driving the Mega Sonic. Dexter sighed as he said, "Yeah, no way would that be a possibility..."

"Yeah..." Lee Lee smiled... before frowning. "Dexter?"

"Yes, my lovely assistant?" Dexter asked.

"We... we are friends, right? I mean, I know we never were... but if you were able to trust me with your secrets and..." Lee Lee sighed.

Dexter looked over at Lee Lee confused before realizing. "Oh..."

"I mean, I know I have similar likes with Dee Dee, but..." Lee Lee sighed. "I want to try something new in my life, you know? I-"

"Lee Lee, stop." Dexter said as Lee Lee looked over. "You know what? You're Dee Dee's friend outside my lab... but inside my lab... yeah, we're totally friends."

"Really?" Lee Lee smiled.

"Why not?" Dexter smiled. "You're the best, curious assistant I could ask for."

"Then..." Lee Lee looked over at Dexter. "Next time I visit, would it be all right if I came in your lab again and I can be an assistant again?"

"Why not?" Dexter nodded.

"Oh, thank you, Dexter!" Lee Lee smiled.

Dexter nodded. "It's no trouble."

* * *

With Dexter and Lee Lee sent away on the camera in Lee Lee's eyes, Mandark laughed as he said, "This is wonderful! This plan is sure to come to root! Once Dexter falls for the wonders of Dee Dee's friend, I'll be able to slip by and grab his invention! I can rule the world with it! This is going to be cake! HA HA HA! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!"

Mandark then sighed as he lied down. "Best plan ever..."

* * *

And that's chapter three! How'd you like it? If anybody has suggestions for what Dexter and Lee Lee should do together, leave it in a review! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	4. Inner Thoughts

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

"KIDS! Lunch!" Dexter's mom was calling from the kitchen.

As Dee Dee and Mee Mee were on their way upstairs, they heard the sound as Dee Dee sighed. "Well, Lee Lee will come down. She'll have to if she wants to eat."

"Yeah, don't worry about her, Dee Dee." Mee Mee said as the two of them went down.

* * *

"I never knew how much your mom's calls can be reached from your lab!" Lee Lee said as she was putting her finger in her ear and twirling it around to get the ringing sound out.

Dexter chuckled nervously as he said, "Sorry. I guess the lab speakers need a little tuning. Usually, I hear her just fine."

"That's okay, Dex. The more you know." Lee Lee said as she looked up. "Should we go down?"

"Well, a boy genius and his lovely assistant can't think on an empty stomach, can they?" Dexter chuckled.

"Oh, am I the lovely assistant?" Lee Lee gave a small giggle.

Dexter yelped as he realized what he just said. "Don't get any quick ideas. But yes, you are quite lovely and helpful."

"I appreciate that, Dex." Lee Lee said as the two of them left the lab.

* * *

"Perfect!" Mandark laughed as he shuffled his hands together. "While they're going for lunch, I can teleport and get that imagination weapon firsthand! I probably won't even need Dee Dee's green wearing friend to get it!"

Mandark laughed as he started to go...

"Susan! Olga! It's time for our daily yoga before lunch session!" Mandark's mother called.

"Aw, drat!" Mandark groaned as he walked out, noticing his short sister walking out of her room. "Lalavava, how can you stand going to our cursed parents' yoga treatments?"

"I don't know, brother." Lalavava sighed. "But I feel a good connection with my parents."

"Not me..." Mandark grumbled.

"Come on, Mandark, I know you don't like our parents' hippie ways, but could you at least cooperate?" Lalavava frowned.

"How can I cooperate when I know Dexter is out there, having a weapon in his hands that can be the use of all power!" Mandark frowned. "I won't rest, Lalavava!"

"Well, I'm jealous of Dee Dee's dancing, but at least we try to be friends!" Lalavava frowned.

"Oh, speaking of Dee Dee..." Mandark smiled, turning to Lalavava.

"She thinks you're creepy, a dork and she's considering filing a restraining order against you when she reaches the right age!" Lalavava frowned.

"Drat! Well, all the more reason to not give up and win Dee Dee's heart!" Mandark smiled.

"Come on, crazed weirdo. You can think about Dee Dee all you want when we do our yoga." Lalavava sighed, dragging Mandark downstairs.

* * *

Over at the top of the stairs, Lee Lee stopped and paused as Dexter looked up. "What's wrong?"

"It's... well... I don't want Dee Dee and Mee Mee to make fun of me again if they see me entering the same room with you. Not that you're not cool, I think you are, it's just... well..." Lee Lee sighed.

"I get it." Dexter smiled. "I'll go first and you enter in a few moments later. Deal?"

Lee Lee gave a warm smile as she said, "Okay, deal. I might be going back with my friends afterwards..."

"That's fine. And Lee Lee, whenever you're alone... you can come back and assist me in my lab at any time." Dexter smiled.

"Thanks, Dex." Lee Lee said as she watched Dexter go down the stairs.

 _"I cannot believe I actually offered that to her!"_ Dexter thought to himself as he looked down. _"What is wrong with me? She has barely been my assistant for no more than a couple of hours! But yet... she really is different from my stupid sister. She may dress like Dee Dee, but from her eyes, she truly is sorry for me. And she's really nice to talk to... I mean, Dee Dee I have an exception for since she is a good source of human communication within the lab... but I think Lee Lee's been a great help in the lab... I could use someone else to talk to aside from my own computer. Not that there's anything wrong with Computer, but as much as I love technology... I know we'll probably never b-"_

"HI DEXTER!" Dee Dee said in a loud voice as Dexter jumped off the table in shock. As Dexter got back into his seat, recovering, Dee Dee smiled as she said, "You didn't happen to see Lee Lee on your way down, did you?"

"Here I am, girls." Lee Lee said as she came over and sat with Dee Dee and Mee Mee.

"Feeling better?" Mee Mee asked Lee Lee, out of curiosity.

Lee Lee turned to Dexter for a quick moment, smiling a bit, then turned to her friends. "I feel fine."

"Sweet!" Dee Dee smiled. "Okay, we got a lot of catching up to do after lunch!"

Dexter sighed as he continued eating his sandwich. _"Poor adorable little Lee Lee... having to live with the torment of Dee Dee... I guess she's used to it... she is Dee Dee's friend, and I guess I can tolerate that..."_

 _"Dexter is so cute..."_ Lee Lee smiled, not paying attention to Dee Dee's words... then groaned mentally as she continued eating. _"Oh, why did I just say that? If I tell him I like him, he'll just be all 'bah, I have no time for romance, woman!'. But still... to be married to Dexter... Dexter..."_

"Hey, Dee Dee, what's your last name again?" Lee Lee asked.

"What? Everybody knows it's Curie. It's Dexter's last name too, we're ALL the Curie family." Dee Dee sighed. "Why do you even ASK that?"

"Oh... no reason." Lee Lee blushed.

 _"Lee Lee Curie... Dexter and Lee Lee Curie... hmmm... it's all right, I guess."_ Lee Lee thought to herself.

* * *

And that's chapter four! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	5. Dexter's Small Gift

Here's the next chapter of my Dexter's Laboratory story! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Right after lunch, Dexter nodded as he thanked his mother and went back upstairs to work on another experiment. Lee Lee nodded as she got up.

"Thanks, Mrs. Curie." Lee Lee nodded as she was about to follow Dexter.

"Hey, Lees, where you going?" Dee Dee asked as she and Mee Mee raised an eyebrow respectively.

Lee Lee looked up towards Dexter, who gave her the eyes.

Lee Lee nodded as she turned. "Oh, I was just about to use the restroom. Be right back."

Lee Lee then ran upstairs quickly as Dee Dee and Mee Mee looked at each other, as Mee Mee said, "Okay…"

* * *

"Dexter, I'm afraid we may need some privacy if we're going to keep working together." Lee Lee sighed as she sat down with Dexter in her room.

"Yeah, Dee Dee and Mee Mee can be quite the problem." Dexter put his hand on his chin. "Well, I'll think of something. Until then, you better go with them. When you get home tonight… you may notice something weird in your room. By the way, what's your address?"

After Dexter wrote down the address where Lee Lee lived, Lee Lee went out of Dexter's room and downstairs. Dexter paused as he pushed a button. "Computer, I'm changing book combinations."

"Standing by." Dexter's computer said as Dexter started to put in a new book combination… before entering inside his lab.

"Computer, I need a few minutes of space while I invent something to get my lab assistant back into my lab so that she won't have to go through my bookcase entrance." Dexter explained as he started gathering parts.

"Dexter, do I sense something going on between you and Lee Lee?" Dexter's computer asked.

Dexter blushed instantly as he frowned. "Computer, is it any of your business whether me and my lab assistant have… a good friendship?"

"I was just inquiring, Dexter, because of how it could affect the future." Dexter's computer asked.

"What would you know about the future, Computer?" Dexter asked. "If, in a theoretical and romantic standpoint, my assistant and I DID go out together, what would happen to me? Would I like… become less interested in science or something?"

"No, Dexter, you still turn out fine." Dexter's computer explained. "It's just one small thing that I'm curious about. Have you ever heard of something called 'destiny'?"

"Destiny?" Dexter spat. "Remember when four robots came saying that I was the one who saved the future? Well, I gathered my teenage self, my old self, and teamed up with my action hero self to face off against Mandark, and guess what happens? DEE DEE saves the future, instead of me, causing all four of myself to create the robots and send them out, starting the cycle over again!"

"You know Dexter, the futures you went to… they may not stand true." Dexter's computer explained.

"How do you mean?" Dexter raised an eyebrow.

"True, you did go to a future… but they could all be theoretical. Dexter, have you ever considered asking any of your future selves if they married or at least had a girlfriend?" Dexter's computer asked.

"Get to the point, Computer." Dexter rolled his eyes as he started working on his invention.

"What I'm saying is Dexter that your future hasn't been written yet. Nobody's has. The future you saw might not even happen." Dexter's computer explained.

Dexter paused. "You do bring up very valid points… but my future is my future. If it happens, it happens, if it doesn't… hey, good on me then. If it means Mandark doesn't conquer the future, then it makes life pretty easy for me…"

Dexter sighed. "Maybe I can still get that job in business… go home to Lee L-"

Dexter yelped. "I mean, a possible future mate!"

"Hm? Did you say something, Dexter?" Dexter's computer said in a little monotone sarcastic, amused way.

Dexter blushed. "Just get the lab in maintenance…"

* * *

A little later that day, outside, Lee Lee waved to Dee Dee and Mee Mee. "Bye girls! See you tomorrow!"

"Bye, Lee Lee!" Dee Dee and Mee Mee waved as Lee Lee started to walk back home.

Lee Lee sighed as she thought to herself, "Good, my friends don't suspect a thing… not that Dee Dee had half a mind to suspect anything… still, working with Dexter, it's a lot more fun than I thought…"

Lee Lee sighed once again as she looked up in the sky for a brief moment. "Oh Dexter, if only you knew how much I adored you, how much your eyes shined through the glasses… if only you knew the meaning of love…"

Lee Lee sighed. "Guess he probably will never understand it… but at least I can get along well as an assistant."

As Lee Lee arrived back in her house, up to her room, where a sento, some posters and a ceiling fan were seen. Lee Lee sighed as she laid her head down towards the pillow… when she felt something under it.

Lee Lee blinked as she pulled out what seemed to be a remote. Lee Lee raised an eyebrow in curiosity… until she noticed the note attached.

Lee Lee picked up the note and read it.

 _"To my wonderful assistant…_

 _Use this remote, and you'll be in my lab without Dee Dee risking seeing you. You have to teleport from your room, otherwise, teleporting from somewhere else to my lab will not work. It has to be specifically from your room. I'm looking forward to working with you in the future._

 _Lo- I mean, signed,_

 _Dexter, Boy Genius"_

Lee Lee looked at the remote for a brief second… then sighed as she laid herself down. "What an angel…"

* * *

"Ack!" Mandark frowned as he was back in his lab. "Curses! My parents had me meditating all day!"

Mandark then flipped on the switch as he saw Lee Lee resting in her room. "But the subject is still asleep. Let's see how this works…"

Mandark then flipped the switch as Lee Lee all of a sudden stood in command from her room.

"Status report, minion!" Mandark spoke through the microphone.

"Sir, Dexter's lab is perfectly impenetrable… but that new invention seems to be quite useful…" Lee Lee spoke in a monotone voice, as if hypnotized.

Mandark frowned a bit. "Apparently, I need more time to research this… tomorrow, I need you to go back to Dexter's Lab! And don't question anything! When I snap my fingers, you won't remember me talking to you this minute!"

Mandark snapped his fingers through the microphone as Lee Lee went back to normal. Lee Lee frowned as she looked down. "Why am I standing in bed?"

From the computers, Mandark turned off the microphone and smirked. "This is all going to plan…"

* * *

And that's this chapter! How did you like it? If you guys have any suggestions on what Dexter and Lee Lee should do together, leave them in your reviews or give me a Private Message! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	6. Sweet Kung Fu Fighting

Here's the next chapter of my new Dexter's Laboratory fic! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

It had been like this for the first couple of days. Every day during the summer, Lee Lee would wake up, have breakfast with her parents, then when they left her alone, Lee Lee would take that time to teleport herself to Dexter's Laboratory, where he was waiting. Dexter was glad to see his assistant up and ready to go as Lee Lee put on some safety goggles on her head.

All the while, Dee Dee and Mee Mee had no idea that Lee Lee had been in Dexter's lab. But when Dee Dee did enter Dexter's lab, Dexter would tell Lee Lee to teleport out quickly. Lee Lee was glad to listen to Dexter as she teleported out... however, once Dexter sent Dee Dee out, Lee Lee came back in and they started working some more.

All in all, Lee Lee became more interested in Dexter and his activities. She giggled at even the thought of Dexter as he would usually make up some new experiments on the fly. Lee Lee was more than eager to help, and only spoke up when Dexter asked for advice.

The same went for Dexter, much to his surprise. If anyone had told him that one of Dee Dee's friends would be working for him, he'd have laughed it off. But for the past couple days, he was more than welcoming his new guest. He couldn't explain why he allowed Lee Lee near the experiments or how Lee Lee would be so obedient and respectful for his work. It's great having a new assistant, but at the same time... he felt something weird in his stomach. What was that strange feeling? His computer had often told him that it was probably love, which Dexter just rolled his eyes. What a stupid suggestion, he thought to himself. Romance and science together? Not a chance!

As for Mandark, he smirked as he was making plans, all the while keeping an eye on Lee Lee through the cameras. He still had yet to figure out how to break in Dexter's Lab and steal that powerful weapon from the vault... but when he got it, he KNEW he'd be ruling the world with it... and maybe get Dee Dee as a girlfriend on the side.

But as the week progressed, Dexter became more interested in Lee Lee.

* * *

About the third day, Dexter was eagerly awaiting Lee Lee to come over. He frowned as he tapped his foot. He looked at his watch.

"What is going on here? Where is my assistant? She's always here after breakfast, isn't she?" Dexter muttered. "So what's the hold up? Computer! Search outside the lab for Lee Lee!"

"Searching for 'Dexter's girlfriend'..." Dexter's computer said as beeps and boops were heard.

"Lee Lee is not my girlfriend!" Dexter yelled... then muttered. "I have GOT to take out that teasing chip."

"Lee Lee spotted." Dexter's computer said as a monitor showed Lee Lee entering what seemed to be a dojo.

Dexter growled as he decided to walk off. "Geez, just when I have a science experiment I want to work on, and my assistant is goofing off! What is this?"

With that, Dexter decided to go outside, much to Dee Dee's surprise and confusion.

"Huh. Dexter doesn't usually go out in the morning..." Dee Dee scratched her head... then gave a big smile. "I'm sure Dexter wouldn't mind if I snuck into his lab... for a while..."

With that, Dee Dee snuck into Dexter's room as she randomly guessed the new book combination and entered inside.

* * *

Dexter started mumbling to himself angrily as he finally reached the dojo where Lee Lee entered inside. "Okay, now let's see what is so important that my assistant didn't want to come this morning!"

Dexter looked inside and squinted and saw... much to his surprise, Lee Lee, dressed in a white karate outfit, wearing a black belt, staring up at an instructor. Lee Lee gave a bow to her instructor, as the instructor happily bowed back.

Both the fighters then took up a stance as Dexter watched in curiosity. The two then started going up against each other as Lee Lee jumped up at the instructor's neck, doing some good fighting moves.

"Wow..." Dexter said to himself as he watched Lee Lee and her instructor fighting it out. Interested, he took notes of the battle. "Man, Lee Lee sure can fight!"

As soon as the battle was over, Dexter watched as Lee Lee and her teacher bowed back as the instructor spoke Japanese. Dexter didn't quite understand most of it, but when he Lee Lee say, "Konichiwa, sensei.", he knew that was Japanese for 'Thanks, my teacher.'

"Wow..." Dexter smiled as he kept watch of Lee Lee practicing some more moves in front of a dummy as her instructor watched close by. Dexter smiled as he was taking notes.

* * *

As soon as the lesson was over, Dexter watched as Lee Lee bowed to her teacher and walked off to the dressing rooms. "That is amazing... I've got to get my assistant to teach me some of those moves... maybe I can find them useful..."

Deciding he's seen enough, he pulled out his remote and transported back to his lab.

* * *

Of course, as soon as Dexter got back to his lab, he noticed Dee Dee was wrecking it once again.

"Of course..." Dexter said as he marched off to Dee Dee and was pushing her off. "Dee Dee, I'd love to berate you for destroying my lab, actually, I don't, but right now, I want you to leave! I have important work to do!"

"Oh, is it that time already?" Dee Dee asked, but before she ask anymore questions, she was already kicked out from the bookshelf entrance and Dexter closed it up.

Around that time, Lee Lee came teleporting in, with her regular clothes as she put her safety goggles on. "Sorry I'm late, Dexter! I've been a little busy."

"Karate class?" Dexter asked in curiosity.

"Actually, kung fu, I learned Karate when I was-" Lee Lee stopped as she glared at Dexter. "How did you know where I- Dexter, were you spying on me?"

"No, I just wanted to know where you were, computer spotted you going into the dojo, and I had to check it out..." Dexter said. "So, if you mean spying from the outside of the dojo... yes, I was."

"Oh, good, then you... uh... didn't see me... you know..." Lee Lee was blushing.

"Oh, no, no!" Dexter blushed furiously. "Einstein, no..."

"Good, good..." Lee Lee sighed in relief.

"Lee Lee, what you did in there is amazing!" Dexter smiled.

"Oh, I'm not that good..." Lee Lee blushed a bit.

"No, you're amazing! What you did in that dojo... you've got to teach me or my robots some of those moves!" Dexter smiled.

"I don't know, Dex. Learning Karate and Kung Fu isn't easy..." Lee Lee paused... then giggled as she saw Dexter doing a 'please' face. "But I'll see if I can try to help you out..."

"Lead the way, m'lady." Dexter said, being charming as the two started holding hands, none of them realizing it.

"First, we clean up the lab. I see Dee Dee's been in here again." Lee Lee said as she noticed the mess in her lab.

"Well, what can you do about it, huh?" Dexter said as the two started cleaning up the area.

* * *

And that's the end of this chapter! How'd you like it? Anyway, read, review, suggest and criticize, folks!


	7. A Father Son Talk

Okay, after wiping the dust off, here's the next chapter of my Dexter's Laboratory story! Now, before I begin, will the person who put this story in the community 'Mandark and Juliet' kindly PLEASE remove my story out of there? As you can plainly see, this is not a DeeDark story. I don't know HOW you people came to this conclusion, but it is not. So, if you can please remove my story out of that community, it would be greatly appreciated, please and thank you. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Pretty soon, the lab was cleaned up and converted to a peaceful dojo as Lee Lee struck a match and lit a candle in the middle of the room. Dexter, getting a little uncomfortable with the idea, started to take position in a peaceful kung fu way as he asked, "Uh, Lee Lee, this won't be the like the way of the Dee Dee, will it? Because last time I tried her way, I started going crazy and destroyed my own lab."

"Relax, this won't be like Dee Dee's silly way. She may be your sister and my best friend, but I know she pushes things too far. She did tell me that she felt bad about forcing you to go your way though." Lee Lee explained.

"So... what do I have to do in order to learn those moves you did..." Dexter asked as Lee Lee folded her legs in a cross stance.

"First, Mr. Curie, I want you to hold my hand and imagine yourself... as a fighter." Lee Lee said as she offered her hand.

"Hold your hand?" Dexter asked, raising an eyebrow, then shrugged. "Well... if it's to give me a vision to be a kung fu fighter, then, who am I to judge?"

As soon as Dexter clung his hand on Lee Lee's and closed her eyes, she opened them a bit as she gave a giggle. She only did the first part just to feel what Dexter's hand felt like... even if it is covered by a purple glove, it felt pretty good... she wondered what holding his hand without the purple glove on felt like. Her arm felt like jelly as she thought about that.

"I... I think I see it... I see Mandark and I in a battle... and I kick his butt down to the curb!" Dexter laughed. "Of course, I'm only doing it in order to protect the things I love..."

Lee Lee raised an eyebrow, wondering if Dexter meant his laboratory. Lee Lee paused as she said, "You can let go of my hand now, Dexter."

"Oh, sorry." Dexter said, opening his eyes.

* * *

Meanwhile, all the way back in Mandark's laboratory, Mandark was smirking to himself as he was spying on Dexter and Lee Lee with the spy camera. It was at this moment he decided to strike as he pushed a button. He was about to put the first plan in action.

* * *

"So, what's the first thing I need to do on Kung Fu or karate?" Dexter said as he looked down blushing. "Or whatever?"

Lee Lee then stood up straight, as if hypnotized as she said in a monotone voice, "Have you seen 'The Karate Kid'?"

"Actually, I think I watched that movie with Mom and Dad. Just because I stay in my lab doesn't mean I don't find time to at least socialize with my family... wh- oh. Ohhhhh!" Dexter smiled. "I get you, Lees! You're saying that all I have to do is chores around the house, and the more times I do them, the more I can get my karate/kung fu style in check."

"Yes, that is it." Lee Lee said in a monotone voice as she did motions. "Now just do wax on, wax off on your dad's car until you feel you have it, then come back to me."

Dexter smiled as he got up. "You know what, I might do that now! You coming with, assistant?"

"No, I think I will stay here in your lab until you feel you need to talk." Lee Lee said in the same monotone voice that Dexter never caught on to.

"You're probably right. Dee Dee will probably be wondering WHY you came out of my lab and room... okay, just stay here... and try not to wreck anything while I'm out." Dexter said.

"I will do my best, Dexter." Lee Lee said in the monotone voice as Dexter quickly ran out the door.

* * *

"Excellent! With Dexter out of the lab, I can use my hypnotized assistant to get that experimental invention in the safe!" Mandark laughed. "Now, to get it carefully..."

* * *

"Computer, would you mind if I walked around the lab for a while?" Lee Lee said in the monotone voice.

"Just try not to get lost." Dexter's computer said as a map of the lab was displayed. "In case Dexter comes back, I'll have this map up and this red dot will show you where you are."

"Cool. Thanks." Lee Lee said in the monotone voice as she started to walk off.

Dexter's computer paused as she hummed suspiciously. "Something tells me Lee Lee is acting unusual..."

* * *

Outside the lab, over at the car, Dexter was humming as he was washing the car when Dexter's dad came out, whistling... then stopped as he smiled. "Hey, Dex, you washing up the car?"

"Yes! Want to train up to learn those kung fu moves." Dexter said, wiping the car. "Wax on, wax off, wax on, wax off!"

"Well, thanks, Dexter, I've been thinking about going to the car wash today, but you seem to be taking care of my car just dandy!" Dexter's dad smiled... then paused. "Say, Dex, what do you mean by 'kung fu moves'? Surely, you don't mean that movie we watched last week, do you? Because you know how they're... well, fictional."

"I know... but Lee Lee told me that I should practice a bit to get my mental gain." Dexter said, not realizing what he said.

Dexter's dad raised an eyebrow. "Lee Lee? Isn't that one of Dee Dee's friends, the Asian girl?"

Dexter yelped, realizing he slipped a bit of information to his dad. Should he wipe his memory? Dexter shook his head mentally. He only mentioned Lee Lee, NOT his secret laboratory... so he decided to tell his father part of the truth.

"Yes. You see, I was walking down the street when I saw Lee Lee inside a dojo, practicing these cool moves. I waited until she came out, and asked her about it. She was surprised that I saw her there, but she said she'd be willing to teach me. She said for practice, just do some of the chores like Karate Kid to develop muscles... and then come see her later today when I felt prepared." Dexter explained.

"Hmmm... that's pretty unusual. Normally, you'd never want to be anywhere near Dee Dee's friends when they're hanging out with your sister..." Dexter's dad paused.

"I know, but Lee Lee's so different than the others. She may like a lot of stuff that Dee Dee likes, but when I talked with her the other day, she..." Dexter started.

"The other day?" Dexter's dad raised an eyebrow yet again.

"Oh... yeah, Dee Dee and Lee Lee had a fight about how my privacy should have been treated, and she came over to apologize to me. We talked it over and then we found out we shared similar likes." Dexter paused as he continued washing the car. "Lee Lee's a very special girl, Dad. She may be one of Dee Dee's friends, but I feel safe and happy around her, like she's my friend too. I thought she was annoying, like my sister is, at first, but once I began to know her..."

"...she started to understand you, and she wanted to help you out in a project." Dexter's dad said as his eyes widened in realization. Dexter's dad gave a smile as he hugged his son. "Son, you have no idea how proud I am of you!"

"I don't know what you mean, dad." Dexter paused in confusion.

"You may not know it NOW, Dex, but pretty soon, you will." Dexter's dad said as he put his son down. "Keep working that carwash, son. Meanwhile, I'll talk with your mother and tell her what you think of your little girlfriend!"

"Just... don't tell Dee Dee. She doesn't know yet, and me and Lee Lee want to tell her ourselves." Dexter said, the last word Dexter's dad said not registering.

"Don't worry, Dex... besides, once she hears the story, she'll understand right away." Dexter's dad said as he walked back inside.

Dexter smiled as he continued washing the car. "Well, dad sure is proud..."

Dexter's eyes widened as the last word in the second to last sentence his dad told him registered. "Wait... what did he mean 'my little girlfriend'?"

Dexter started blushing wildly, then started shaking these feelings off as he continued washing the car, little realizing that once his father told Dexter's mother, the two of them would be gushing secretly about how cute Dexter and Lee Lee were when starting to compare that story to how their parents first met.

* * *

And that's the end of the seventh chapter! How was it? As per usual, if you have suggestions for what Dexter and Lee Lee should do, leave it in a review or PM! Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


	8. Lee Lee and Dexter's Training Outside

Here's the next chapter! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Over at his laboratory, Mandark was happily humming as he was looking through the cameras in Dexter's Laboratory, and Lee Lee's eyes. He smirked as he said, "Yes, yes, I'm getting so close to it..."

Lee Lee turned her head as she saw the safe.

"Ah ha! I have now acquired the safe! And now..." Mandark gave an evil smirk... then frowned. '...and...now... wait, what am I supposed to do? Hang on, let me get into Lee Lee's mind to see if she remembered the conversation."

Mandark then switched Lee Lee's vision to the vision in her mind... where he saw Pretty Puff Ponies in karate outfits and lollipops and pink grass gathering around.

"Oh, man, ew, gross!" Mandark said as he started going through her mind. "Come on, come on, somewhere in her mind is her memory banks... come on, where does she keep them..."

As Mandark continued going through her mind, he started getting more uncomfortable as he walked on, seeing that her mind was full of the little girl things that girls usually liked... until Mandark spotted a chest that said, "Loving Memories And Fantasies'. "Ha ha! Maybe the memory of her looking at Dexter's combination was in there somewhere..."

Mandark laughed as he opened the box as he made the Mandark he put in Lee Lee's mind look down and fall in. Now it was a dark abyss as Mandark used the Mandark in Lee Lee's mind to look around.

"Hmmm... strange land... but anything beats that girly place up there." Mandark said.

"Oh, Lee Lee..." A voice echoed in the distance, which Mandark recognized.

"Dexter?" Mandark said... then smirked. "Ha ha, I knew it! The memory is over there!"

With that, Mandark started walking in the direction of where Dexter's voice came from, which was the east. Pretty soon, he saw something in the distance.

"All right, I finally..." Mandark sighed... then his eyes widened as he stopped. "What the-"

In front of him was a romantic dinner date with Lee Lee staring into Dexter's eyes as Dexter stroked her hair, Lee Lee was giggling as she smiled. "Oh, Dexter, you sure know how to make a girl happy..."

"There's only one girl I love to keep happy, my little blooming flower." Dexter smiled, cupping his hands in her face.

"What am I see- oh, gross!" Mandark yelped as he turned around before he could see the two kissing each other. "Okay, this was her fantasy, not her memory..."

Mandark frowned as he switched back to Lee Lee's eyes. "Blast, I need to find that memory, but ho-"

"Lee Lee, I'm back!" Dexter called from his lab.

"Oh shoot! I'm going to have to end my search there for now!" Mandark said as he switched off the vision, snapping Lee Lee back to normal.

* * *

Lee Lee blinked as she looked around in confusion. "Huh? How did I end up in THIS part of the lab?"

"Lee Lee!" Dexter called.

"Over here, Dexter!" Lee Lee called.

"Hold on, Computer just displayed a map of where you are. I'll come to you!" Dexter called.

Lee Lee sat down and waited before she saw the lab hovercar zooming in, with Dexter driving. Dexter looked around and gave a smile as he pulled Lee Lee up. "Silly assistant, how did you manage to get lost all the way over there?"

"I don't know... I guess I took a walk." Lee Lee said, weirded out by what had happened. "Anyway, did you need any more lessons on the kung fu?"

"Hey, I think I learned. Wax on, wax off, right? That's what you said." Dexter smiled.

"I did?" Lee Lee said in confusion, then shrugged. "I guess I did..."

Pretty soon, Lee Lee and Dexter arrived back at the area where they were to train. Lee Lee blushed as she took Dexter's hand and walked out and coughed. "Shall we continue?"

"Think you can come to my house the conventional way? I... sort of told my dad about you and I and... he's probably expecting you to come to the door at any given moment to help me learn kung fu." Dexter said.

"Oh, sure thing, Dexter. I can do that." Lee Lee nodded as she took her teleporter device and started to push the button. "I'll see you in about an hour."

"One hour." Dexter said as he looked at the inventions. "I suppose that gives me enough time to finish up some tinkering on my robot."

* * *

Mandark frowned as he looked down. "Okay, I got close to the safe, that's fine... but I was nowhere close to the combination... I don't know what to do... until then, I guess I better sleep it over..."

As Mandark sighed, a little unknown to him, sitting in a cage, overhearing Mandark's plan, was a yellow duck, giving a smile. Now, despite the fact that Ducky was just a mere duck, little did Mandark realize that Ducky was actually a supervillain known as Quackor. Listening in, the female duck hatched a plan that as soon as everyone was asleep, he'll transform, find Lee Lee's house, and try to enter her mind to get the combination to Dexter's safe. It was a perfect plan...

A perfect plan, indeed, for the small yellow duck.

* * *

About an hour later, Dexter came downstairs and, as if on cue, the knocking on the door was heard as Dee Dee, who was sitting down, watching TV, heard the door knocking. "I'LL GET IT!"

Dee Dee then started dancing towards the door as Dexter rolled his eyes. Why can't she ever answer the door normally?

Dee Dee then opened the door and gasped. "Lee Lee, hey!"

"Hi, Dee Dee." Lee Lee said, coming in as Dexter's dad and mom came in, giggling, knowing what Lee Lee was here for.

"I didn't expect you to come over today!" Dee Dee smiled. "Are you here to play?"

"Eh, not this time." Lee Lee said, walking past Dee Dee. "Hey, Dexter."

"Hi, Lee Lee." Dexter said. "Shall we get started on those lessons?"

"Lessons?" Dee Dee said in confusion.

Lee Lee nodded. "Of course, Dexter. Of course, I hope you don't mind if we do the lessons outside. I'm sure your parents wouldn't approve of our training inside the house."

"And she would be right. Go ahead, son. You and Lee Lee have fun." Dexter and Dee Dee's dad smiled as Dexter and Lee Lee went outside.

"Okay, Lee Lee... let's continue our session, shall we?" Dexter said.

"Of course..." Lee Lee said as she held a position.

Dee Dee just watched in utter confusement, first looking at Lee Lee and Dexter talking, then at Dexter and Dee Dee's parents staring out the window as they were giving smiles. She looked confused as she turned to her parents. "Uh, can I go with the-"

"Sh. Dee Dee, let's not spoil their moment, okay?" Dexter's dad said as Dee Dee blinked, wondering what's going on.

Outside, Dexter took a position as he held out his leg, as if in a karate form.

"Good, good. But you have to show you got more of a 'kick' okay? Like this." Lee Lee said as she lifted her leg up in a karate sense.

"Oh... sort of like this?" Dexter said, kicking up.

"We'll get more practice out of it soon enough." Lee Lee giggled. Dexter gave a nod as he and Lee Lee started practicing together.

From the window, Dexter and Dee Dee's mother giggled as she said, "Aw, isn't that just precious?"

"It's an adorable sight to see, it's for sure." Dexter and Dee Dee's father gave a smile. "Who knows? As long as she's here, she may grow up to be a man yet."

Dee Dee, looking in utter confusion, looked at her parents. "What are you talking about, I don't know what you mean..."

"Very encouraging." Dexter's dad laughed as he walked off.

"I didn't see anything special between Dexter and Lee Lee." Dee Dee said in confusion.

Dexter and Dee Dee's mom giggled as she took Dee Dee. "Come along, Dee Dee, I need some help in the kitchen."

"But what are you guys talking about? What's going on?" Dee Dee said in confusion, but unfortunately, she never got her answer.

* * *

Lee Lee smiled as she went into a zen mode, with Dexter joining her. She thought she heard a crack coming from the ceiling of Dexter's house for a moment, and when she opened her eyes, she though she saw a black and yellow figure zoom right in the sky, but she shook her head. She was probably just seeing things.

"You're doing good, Dexter." Lee Lee smiled as she turned to Dexter, who was in zen mode. "You want me to come again sometime tomorrow or the next day for more training?"

Dexter nodded. "That would be nice."

Lee Lee gave a loving sigh. She was happy to hear Dexter wanting her to come back...

* * *

And that's the end of the eighth chapter! How was it? As per usual, if you have suggestions for what Dexter and Lee Lee should do, leave it in a review or PM! Oh, and next chapter probably won't have Dexter in it... but it will have a couple familiar faces for those who watched the show a lot. Anyway, read, review, criticize and suggest, folks!


End file.
